Engine Room
by IceByrd67
Summary: Title might change...Janah's got a problem named Chelsey. Janah wants Chelsey's boyfriend, but has her own. And what is Chelsey doing with Janah's boyfriend, Simon?
1. Default Chapter

Janaki glanced across the cafeteria, looking to see where Turner was. Chelsey caught her eyes and smiled evilly and then turned her attention back to Turner. Janah sighed in disgust.  
  
"I don't see what he sees in her. I just don't get it." Janah muttered to herself, weaving through the crowds and tables to get to the hallways where her locker was located. "Shit!" she hissed. Aarin waved her over to the group, which she lovingly called 'The Korn Freaks'. She plastered on a smile and made her way over to them.  
  
"Hey, Janah." Turner said, giving her a hug, while still holding Chelsey's hand. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, really. You?" She answered, her heart skipping a beat at his touch. Inside she grimaced, knowing that he was with Chelsey and not her.  
  
"Nada. Chelsey and me are going to the Engine Room tonight to see AFI. Want to go with us?" He asked, tracing Chelsey's palm with his fingers.  
  
"I'm going with some friends who just moved here from Glenoak, Connecticut. (AN: is this the state that Glenoak is located? I'm not sure.I made this up! :P) But thanks for the offer." She smiled. "I've got to make a run to my locker and then I've got to." She was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeakers.  
  
"JANAKI MERINA GRANT. PLEASE REPORT TO THE NORTH OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."  
  
"Crap! I've got to go. Look, I'll see ya'll at lunch later." She gave Aarin a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It'll be alright." He whispered into her ear, knowing how she felt about Turner.  
  
"I know." She answered. "Bye guys. See ya at lunch."  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
Janah walked into the office and asked,  
  
"I was called to the office?" The secretary looked up from her magazine.  
  
"The sophomore principal wants to talk to you." Janah nodded and walked behind the counter.  
  
"In here, Janah." Doctor Stallings called from her office. Janah walked in and smiled at the boy sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
"Hi, Simon." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Then you do know this young man?" Stallings asked.  
  
"Yes'm" Janah answered, turning to face the principal.  
  
"Good. Because I need someone to show him around school. He's got most of your classes. So here's his schedule." Stallings handed her some papers. "You can go now."  
  
"Thank you." Simon Camden shook Dr. Stallings' hand and followed Janah out the door.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
Janah took Simon's hand and led him into a little hallway off of one of the main hallways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to him. He returned her kisses, caressing her lips with his own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and.  
  
"Get a room, will you? I can't believe anyone would even touch you, much less make out with you." A voice said with disgust. Janah sighed, leaning her head against Simon's chest.  
  
"Get lost, Chelsey." She said. She took Simon's hand and led him down around the corner of the hallway before Chelsey could get a good look at him.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"Who was that?" Simon asked, rubbing Janah's hand as she took him to their A1 class.  
  
"This girl who I can't stand. She's going out with this guy I know named Turner. Her name's Chelsey Dingle." She answered, opening the door.  
  
"Como estas, Janah?" Senora Stockwell asked, seeing them walk in. "You're late."  
  
"I'm sorry, Senora. I was in the office. This is Simon Camden. He's new to the school. He just moved here from Glenoak, Connecticut. Simon, this is Senora Stockwell."  
  
"Hello. Welcome to A1, Spanish III honors. I guess you should sit next to Janah. Um, Nicholas, if you'll move up a seat for Simon."  
  
  
  
"Nick!" Janah hissed. "You have anything to eat? I'm hungry." Simon laughed.  
  
"You're always hungry!" He handed her a bag of cookies. "Even when you were with us in Glenoak!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" 


	2. 2

"Are you serious? Janah was just making out with some guy in the middle of the hall?" Lindsey asked, twirling her platinum blonde hair around her fingers.  
  
"Yeah! They were like, just making out." Chelsey answered. "The poor guy!"  
  
"I can't wait until she gets here just so I can make fun of her. He's probably ugly as hell!" Lindesy laughed.  
  
"I don't get why that's so funny?" Turner asked, reaching over for food. "When is Janah gonna get here? It's not like her to be late for lunch. She's always hungry."  
  
"I don't know." Chelsey answered.  
  
"Janah is hanging out in Stovall's room." Britney stated, sitting down with the group. "She's making out with that guy from California (ThANKS FOR TELLING ME! :P) He's pretty cute."  
  
"Yeah.right.that's a funny statement. What did she do? Pay him?" Lindsey laughed.  
  
"Actually, I didn't." Janah interrupted. "I don't need to pay someone. Unlike you, eh Lindsey?"  
  
"I don't need too." Lindsey said, looking superior.  
  
"No. I needed to pay him. Funny that he ended up giving you Mono, huh?" Janah smiled and turned to Turner. "I'm gonna meet you at the Engine Room, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Good. I'm bringing my boyfriend." She said. She grabbed a few fries from Turner's plate and walked off.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~  
  
"So where are we going tonight?" Simon asked, taking Janah's hand as they walked to his car.  
  
"Are you sure you want to drive me home? I can still catch the bus." She asked, letting him lead her through the maze called the North parking lot.  
  
"I'm sure. I live down the street from you, Janah. Or have you forgotten? So where are we going? You never answered me."  
  
"Oh, yeah.To the Engine Room. It's this really cool club. They've got a great band playing tonight. AFI!" She jumped into his car.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"Where were you after school? Me and Chelsey missed you." Turner said.  
  
"I got a ride home." Janah answered, twirling the cord of the phone around her fingers.  
  
"So who's this guy I keep hearing about? The one you were making out with?"  
  
"Simon? This guy I met over the summer when I was living with my mom's friends. His family just moved down here on Saturday. We're sorta going out. He's great though. Very sweet and nice. Cute too."  
  
"So I get to meet him later, right?" Turner asked, playing with his shirtsleeves.  
  
"Yeah. If you want to, that is. He's taking me to see AFI." Janah informed him. "Hey, listen. I've got to go get ready. Simon's taking me out to eat before we g 


End file.
